¡VACACIONES A PERÚ!
by Vocal02Elen
Summary: Momo decide hacer algo para animar al dan y eso es...¡UN VIAJE AL EXTRANJERO! sin duda se descubrirán romances y homosexualides de parte de unos chicos. OC/boy/xMary SetoxOC/boy/ KanoxMomo -pareja principal ShintaroxKido KonohaxHibiya Rating varia-.- Dedicado a mi nee-chan Maki-Imotto


-¡YUUUJU!-grito Momo en la espalda de Seto-¡NOS VAMOS A PERÚ!

-Nee~ momo-chan...¿porque nos invitaste?-pregunto kano con sus maletas

-¿Como es Perú,momo-chan?-pregunto Mary

-Pues kano, aqui en Japón nos paso cosas malas a si que decidí que iríamos a ese lugar a vivir por un tiempo para relajarnos y olvidar los malos tiempos, ¡ADEMAS DE QUE ESE PAÍS ES HERMOSO!

-Y hay temblores-hablo Hibiya poniéndose una gorra

-Y calabazas-ataco momo

-Mientes

-Nop

-Si mientes

-Bueno eso va de ti, si no quieres ir a...

-¡OK! ¡VAYÁMONOS!-grito vencido Hibiya tomando de la mano a Konoha

-¿Mary llevas toda tu ropa?-pregunto Seto mirando a la medusa

-Sip,también llevo mis mangas de Love Stage,Kuroshitsuji ¡ah! y mi juego de Diabolik Lovers More Blood junto a Dramatical Murders.

-Okay, ¿Momo que hora es?-pregunto de nuevo el chico Rana

-Ah...son las 3:12 de la tarde-hablo Momo antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que dijo

¡LA PUTA MADRE!

¡LA DANCHOU Y SU HERMANO QUEDARON CON ELLOS A LAS 2:30!

¡EL VUELO PARTE A LAS 4!

¡ABUELA ESTAMOS JODIDOS!-grito Hibiya siendo cargado por Konoha

-Súbanse todos a mi espalda,por favor-hablo konoha

-¿eh?-hablaron momo y mary antes de subirse

-No es por nada pero...no creo...que..-murmuro incomodo Seto viendo como kano era cargado al lado de hibiya

-Sube-dijo Konoha agarrando a Seto y tirándolo junto a mary-tarde...-murmuro antes de comenzar a correr de una manera sobrenatural

-¡KYAAAA!-grito momo agarrándose de Seto junto a Mary

-muy...r-rápido-tartamudeo kano mirando a hibiya desmallado

-Listo-hablo konoha parando

-¡HIJOS DE LA RECONCHATUMARE YA VAN A SER LAS CUATRO RÁPIDO!-grito Kido sin Shintaro

Y así todos los integrantes del Dan corrieron por su vida y por que el vuelo ya partía, y se tardaron a un mas porque hibiya estaba desmallado y lo tuvieron que meter a la maleta para catalogarlo de compañía, Mary estuvo en todo el vuelo jugando a su juego otome que cuando lo jugo kano le saco mas puntos a la ruta de Kanato, el pobre termino tramado no solo por la voz del tio si no por jugar el otro que era BL y lo penetraron de mil maneras y le hiso sexo oral a un tipo con formas que no sabia que existían, en cambio mary le hiso una apuesta a kano para que actuara "uke" con seto y el resultado fue...horrible, ya que kano se paso en la actuacion y comenzó a toquetear a seto hasta que fue noqueado por Tsubomi,el pobre chico de camisa roja estaba hasta los cojines por la culpa de Ene y la gente del avión lo miraba raro.

Pero llegaron,

por fin llegaron

con hibiya todo vomitado en la maleta

pero llegaron a su destino

con una Momo persiguiendo a un chico parecido a un tal Asuza del juego de Mary.

 ** _¡MOMO-SAMAAA!_**

¡LA PUTA MADRE!

se olvido de su primoacosadorincestuosoquelatratodeviolaryellacomosabiaqueestababuenocasisedeja

oh si...su pasado la atormentaba

oh y aun seguia bueno

tenia ojos morados y un cabello blanco mojabragas de primera, oh la cereza del pastel, tenia unas orejas y cola de neko

ah como odiaba su impulso incestuoso

-ho-hola Rei...-murmuro momo oculta tras de kano

-are...¿por que te ocultas?-se cruzo de brazos el chico

-¿quien eres tu?-hablo kano sonriendo

-Alguien que la conoce mas que tu

-Y yo quiero descansar aqui son las 2 de la mañana-hablo hibiya

-¡OH! siganme aquí cerca esta mi departamento ¡vamos!

-duu~-hablo momo agarrando a kano de la chaqueta-vago

-¿que pasa kisaragi-san~?-hablo kano mirando el estado de la idol

-fri...o-murmuro momo medio dormida

-are are que se hara contigo momo...-se saco su chaqueta-vago y se la puso a la idol-toma,cuídala y mañana me la das momo~-la cargo y continuo caminando con la mirada sigilosa de Rei

-Oye rei-kun,¿podría dormir contigo?-pregunto seto apareciendo al lado del albino

-a-are...uh...este...bueno...s-si tu q-quieres...seto-kun..-y hay Rei le valió un carajo momo, se enamoro de su rana gigante mientras enrollaba su cola

-gracias rei-kun-sonrió seto con una mirada "tevoyaviolar"

-¡DANCHOU! ¡DANCHOU!-grito Mary viendo como esta dormía en la espalda de Shintaro-dormiré con momo, no te aproveches shintaro-pyon bye.

-Huele a chuletas...-murmuro Konoha

 ** _-"Sabes...yo también puedo llorar, a través de cada sonrisa hay un mar de lagrimas"-_**

-Bueno, es muy tarde y mañana supongo que tienen planes así que...buenas noches-murmuro lo ultimo al ver como la esponjosa mary lo veía con cara de pervertida a el y Seto

-Perdonen...-hablo la chica azulada irritada-no tengo con quien dormir y shintaro es una mierda cuando duerme

-duerme con mary-hablo kano aburrido entrando a un cuarto con Momo dormida

-Uy...de hay no sale virgen la abuela-se burlo chibiya

-Si, ya quisieras ser Kano chibiya-ataco Ene riendo

-¡MOMO NO ME LA PA...! la abuela no me interesa, vamonos a dormir konoha-murmuro furioso el Amamiya

-Puberto hormonal-susurro Rei antes de meterse como los demás a su cuarto con Seto

 **En tu hombro yo~**

 **una mariposa soy~**

 **besos de pasión~**

 **que vuelan por la habitación~**

 **aprendí el dolor de un amor desgarrador~**

 **y en un segundo~**

 **el pene se me paroo~**

 **oooooooooooooooh yeahhh~**

 **NAH X,D (no tengo pene QWQ)**

¡HELLO!

¿Como andáis? yo bien aburrida,últimamente no me paseo por aquí por una razón -w-

mi otro fanfic sensualon

pero bueno espero les guste esta mierda que se me ocurre a las 12

esta historia no se actualizara en una fecha exacta

cuando me llega la inspiración me llaga y cuando no no pues mijos

esta historia va dedicada a mi alfa-chan~ (beta,omega y alfa ps ya saben)

¡MAKI-IMOTTO-CHAN!

un día le prometí un kanoxmomo lemmon y en esta historia habrá~

espero me apoye.

¡Ah!

Si no dejas comentarios es equivalente a que me manoseas y te largas corriendo :,c (tengo 11 pinches pedofilos TTnTT)

bye~

 _Vocal02Elen_


End file.
